Talkative
by TaciteMuse
Summary: The military put these people through hell... Someone poses a new option for Sam to consider in her starcrossed relationship. [SJ]


**Title:** Talkative  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** SJ  
**F.Type:** Vignette  
**Summary: **_What the hell did the military put these people through?_ Someone poses a new option for Sam to consider in her star-crossed relationship.

* * *

**Talkative  
**Vignette

"…_just an old fashioned love song, one I'm sure they wrote for you and me…"_

Sitting at the bar, a friendly looking brunette took another sip of her water as the latest customer sat down at the bar, plainly exhausted and overly stressed. Nola's arm, draped casually around her neck and shoulder, tightened slightly. She nodded imperceptibly, putting her glass down.

Looked like they had another case on their hands.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" London asked, letting a sympathetic smile steal onto her lips. When the blonde looked over, she shrugged the shoulder that Nola wasn't leaning on. "You look like you need it."

"Ah… oh. Thanks." She was clearly lost in her own thoughts, tired, and grieved. Normally you only came to a bar if something was weighing heavily on your mind. This woman looked like the fate of the world rested on her– pretty, London admitted- shoulders.

"…_to underscore our love affair, with tenderness and feeling that we've come to know…"_

"No problem." Even as London studied her covertly, Nola caught the barkeeper's eye and flicked her gaze towards their companion. He took a look at her and, lifting an eyebrow in agreement, went to get a strong drink.

It was easy to understand Ben's mild surprise; after all, it wasn't often they tackled a military type. But she had a feeling that Janet had sent her- just a hunch, but those had often proved to be more than enough. Hadn't they helped Janet because of one?

If the other woman's reactions had been any indicator, they had better not pry too much. From the looks of it, London and Nola had guessed that Janet was involved in a top-secret project of some kind; the kind that got nosy folks quietly done away with.

Once they had figured that out, it had been easy enough to let Janet decide herself what to tell them. And while it was mildly intriguing, the pair had no intentions of 'disappearing' under unfortunate circumstances any time soon, thank you very much.

In fact, Nola had wondered if Janet had had them 'checked out', as the kids in blue put it. Not that the government would have found anything remotely suspicious in either woman's background- PhDs in psychology from respectable universities, a history of being counselors, taking up freelance work in reputable bars around the country…

No, as far as blackmail went, they were clean.

Which was probably why they had had a Air Force kid or two show up in a bar that was, for the most part, out of the way of Cheyenne Mountain.

Like her.

And London was betting that this one's troubles involved a man and a heart or two.

Twenty-five minutes and three drinks later, her guess was confirmed.

"It's a man, right? Men are more trouble than they're worth." Nola smiled affectionately down at her partner, who laughed softly behind the wine glass she was twirling.

Samantha let out an exasperated breath, running a slender hand through her hair.

"You have no idea…"

There. London sensed, and took, her cue.

"Why? There a guy who's giving you a hard time?"

After two more glasses of water and forty minutes, Nola and London studied Samantha Carter with a new appreciation of the troubles the military seemed to breed.

"Honey…" London said slowly, using the nickname casually, "why do you have to be in the Air Force?"

Samantha looked genuinely startled.

"I… it's what I do." She replied, sounding uncertain for the first time that evening.

"But… if I understand it, whatever your job is doesn't _need_ you to be in the military… right?"

"Well... it's not a requirement or anything, but…"

"If you resigned and took up a civvie position, you could have him _and_ your job." London commented. "And you could always work somewhere else-"

"What does being there have to do with anything?" Nola interrupted to ask, leaning forward slightly.

"Everything." And it was said instantly, with utter conviction.

Stumped at her reaction, the pair looked at each other.

So while she was madly in love with her CO, they couldn't be together because of the regulations. But when she could drop out of the Air Force, keep her job, and openly admit her feelings, she said she couldn't.

What the hell?

At that moment, Samantha jerked slightly and fumbled for her cellphone, which was vibrating urgently. Her relaxed demeanor disappeared as she read the text message.

"_Damn."_ It was whispered very quietly, but they heard it anyway. She glanced at them, an apologetic smile on her worried lips.

"I'm sorry- I still owe you for my drink-"

Nola shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." But as they watched the Major walk through the door, they both wondered what it was that she did that could possibly prompt such a response from someone so obviously in love.

"_Everything…"_


End file.
